punchlineanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Teraoka Ryuuto
Teraoka Ryuuto is the main antagonist in Punchline. He is a leader of the Qmay Group and is a W. Apparently, he is in charge of everything regarding the project to hijack Meika's hacking of the US satellite. He is the mastermind for the Hijacking Bus Incident, and the real identity of Gliese. He is currently on the run from the police. Appearance In his initial appearance, Teraoka is seen wearing sunglasses and an outfit that covered his body. This outfit was made up a dark green poncho-like piece, a black and white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and dark brown shoes. The shirt goes a bit past his waist and has green cuffs. He also carries a gun. His hair is platinum and disheveled. On his left side, there's a shoulder length braid. On the base of his neck on the left side in the back, there's a 'P' which symbolizes Pine. He's next seen disguised as Gliese, and wears a mask-like device that changes what his face and hair looks like. This gives him the appearance of having short, brown hair, blue eyes, and a mustache. He also has an odd beard. He wears a brown suit, a gray shirt, a black waistcoat, and a blue tie. His shoes are black. His outfit since is the same as his first one, but missing the green piece of clothing and the sunglasses. Outside of when he was wearing a mask to change his face, Teraoka has short white hair with a side-braid. When he Uberfies, it's colored light blue. Similarly, his eyes are purple and become yellow when he's Uberfied. Personality When he was younger, he would do anything to keep the promise ring the three of them shared. He would even beat up Chiyoko to get his ring back when she would take it. Despite inflicting the wounds, Guriko still went back and cleansed the wounds. In the current time, he is rather heartless to everyone who doesn't support his cause, is greedy, or isn't from his childhood. His heart is fully with the Qmay Kai cause. Ryuuto enjoys having the power to control the organization because he believes that he's fit, hence being rather self-centered. Ryuuto claims that Guriko is dead, but he seems to care on his heart for Pine and Chiyoko and invited them to be the 'W' and also to join the Qmay Kai. Ryuuto was experimented on as a kid, and the experience led him to be crazed. He finds joy and supports the Qmay Kai because he wants to make sure no one ever has to go through what he did. Hence wanting to destroy the world. Plot History Teraoka was originally known as Guriko, and was held at a research facility along with Chiyoko and Pine. The purpose of this research was to discover the secret behind their ability to Uberfy, but the majority of the researchers saw the children as nothing more than lab rats. At some point, Guriko created three promise rings (which Chiyoko initially misunderstood as Guriko proposing to Pine) and the three of them promised to be friends for life. However, Guriko was experimented on, leading to his hatred of humanity in general and his conviction that Pine and Chiyoko can never understand him. He joined the Qmay Group to assist in wiping out humanity, motivated by the suffering inflicted on him. Synopsis Teraoka first appears on the bus that Yuta and Rabura'' ''are travelling on, taking over the bus. He does not reveal himself until Strange Juice believes she has defeated all the hijackers, at which point he holds her at gunpoint. He appears to have some reaction to the G-shaped mark on Strange Juice's neck and hesitates to shoot her. He is then tackled out of the bus by a Uberfied Yuta, and smiles and whispers, "I missed you, Pine." to Yuta as they both fall into the water below. After Yuta returns to the past and ejects his previous self from his body, he then goes on to do in his body what we didn't see when we were following him as a spirit. After Yuta chases away Tomoda when he was possessed, he is attacked and drugged by Teraoka.. When Korai House attempt to destroy the asteroid, Teraoka attacks again. He briefly encounters Yuta and Mikatan, but leaves them surrounded by Ws while he moves ahead to stop Meika from launching the rockets. When Yuta catches up to him, he expresses his surprise at finding out Meika was a robot (though it's not shown whether he ripped her arm off before or after learning that fact). He then has a brawl with Yuta, but is taken out by a surprise Uberfied punch from Mikatan. As the asteroid is destroyed and Mikatan is dying, he attempts to destroy his soul, but is denied by Yuta, who says Guriko must make up for his sins. He is last seen hiking in the mountains and watching Spirit Yuta leave for the past. Trivia * Teraoka is the only human who's actually seen being able to regenerate. The only other character confirmed to be able to is Muhi, but Muhi is a bear. Category:Antagonist Category:Character Category:Male Character